1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of manufacturing a liquid crystal display, and in particular relates to a method of manufacturing an array substrate thereof.
2. Description of the Related Prior Arts
General processes of forming an array substrate in a liquid crystal display need four or five lithography steps, and four or five photomasks. A lithography step with only three photomasks utilizes a lift-off process, which firstly forms a photoresist layer as a sacrificing layer of a coating film. Thereafter, the coating film is deposited on regions covered and not covered by the photoresist layer, and the substrate is dipped in a stripper. The coating film on the photoresist layer can be stripped with the removal of the photoresist layer, thereby saving use of a photomask. However, the substrate containing the photoresist layers can not be implemented with general mass production equipment of thin film transistors for depositing. The stripped coating film easily adheres back of the substrate to form defects, or easily suspends in the stripper to obstruct stripper pipes.
Accordingly, a novel method replacing the conventional lift-off process without increasing photomasks is called for.